Terminator and AC:3
by Geopelia
Summary: This is a crossover between Terminator and Ace Combat. The Ace Combat side is Ace combat 3. The Terminator side isn't from any of the movies or the comics. Just read and find out.
1. Terminator and AC:3 Prologue

Terminator and AC:3

Prologue

(A/N – I had a crazy idea to write a Terminator/Ace Combat 3 Fanfic and this is it. Enjoy!)

There was a big ball of electricity stiking an abandoned bridge. It hit the ground with a big boom.

It revealed a figure. It looked completely like a human. He had black, short hair. He stood up and looked at his surroundings.

He started walking toward the city of Expo City.

(This is in Usea, by the way. Those of you, who haven't played Ace Combat 3 or have played Ace Combat 3, the war takes place in USEA.)

"My mission is to terminate Abyssal Dision." He said to himself. "Must find clothes."

He started walking to a closed fashion store. There weren't any cameras inside, which was an advantage for him, because he wouldn't get caught by security.

He took a couple of clothes for himself and headed out.

He was dressed in a black T-Shirt, black jeans, white socks, and black boots.

He ripped a door off a car and went inside.

He turned the ignition and started driving.

"I must head to UPEO. I must hack into the internet and create an ID for myself." He said.

A/N – Well, This guy is heading for UPEO. See ya next chapter.


	2. Terminator and AC:3 Chapter 1

(A/N - I am still going on with this crazy idea for writing this. And it's going well so far. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!)

(Disclaimer - I don't own Terminator or Ace Combat 3. I just love those two things.)

(Few hours later)

9:24 A.M

He had successfully created an ID for himself in the internet.

"I must get inside." He said.

He reached the hangar.

He stopped the car and got out.

He walked to the gate and saw a man.

"Can I help you, sir?" The guy asked.

"My name is Nelson Ran. I work here." The man said.

(A/N - Nelson Ran is the name the machine is going by, by the way.)

"Indeed you do. You may pass." The guy said.

Nelson smiled.

He walked his way into the hangar. He saw a few pilots talking to each other.

He saw one pilot walk up to him.

"Hello there. My name is Rena Hirose. What's yours?" The pilot asked.

"Nelson Ran." He said.

*Scanning.. Scan complete. Friendly.*

It said on his screen.

(A/N - Terminator machines see a lot of numbers and codes and combinations in their screen. Everything's red in their screen.)

She smiled at Nelson.

"Can you show me to Commander Park?" He asked.

"Sure. Follow me." She said. She was wearing a space suit.

He looked at her.

*Scan complete.

Disease Type : Skin.

Silverstone Disease.

EXTREMELY HARMFUL.* It said on his screen.

She lead him to a room with a desk. A man with long-ish hair in a ponytail and glasses was signing papers.

"Commander, this man would like to speak to you." Rena said.

"Mm. Alright. Leave us." Park said.

*Scan complete.

WARNING! THREAT! THREAT!*

Nelson kept calm. He knew he was hiding something.

Park was hiding a gun behind his desk.

A 9mm Handgun.

"It is nice to meet you. Mr.. ?" Park said, trying to figure out my name.

"Nelson. Nelson Ran." Nelson said.

"Ahh! Nelson Ran. It is a pleasure to meet you." Park said with an unusual smile.

"Can you show me around here? I'm new to UPEO." Nelson said.

"Sure. (Looks behind me) Rena, show Nelson around here." Park said.

Nelson turned his fro Rena fast like the Terminator does in Terminator 3.

"Follow me." Rena said. She put on her helmet and walked Nelson out of Park's office.

Park's smile turned into an angry frown.

"I've never seen someone like him before. Hm, oh well." Park said to himself.

Rena gave Nelson a tour around the base of UPEO.

He looked at her. She was looking at him.

"Something wrong?" Rena asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Just in deep thought." Nelson said.

She saw a little bit of sweat on his neck.

(A/N - He was nervous, by the way.)

"Um.. who are the pilots?" Nelson asked.

He was able to feel emotions and things that a human can feel.

He was once a human. He was programmed to feel and do things a human would do.

"Let me introduce you to them." Rena said.

A woman with long, brown hair in a ponytail walked to Nelson and Rena.

"This is Fiona Fitzgerald. She's a lieutenant of UPEO." Rena said.

"Hello there. It's nice to meet you." Fiona said, offering a handshake.

Nelson looked at her hand.

*Handshake.

Shake her hand.*

It said on his screen.

He grabbed her hand and shook it like anybody would in a friendly manner.

His grip on her hand was a little hard.

She grunted in pain. "Please let go." She said.

He complied. "I'm sorry." He said.

Rena looked at him strangely.

"This man is unusual. He seems really odd." She thought.

He looked back at Rena.

She looked away in embarrassment.

*Is she blushing?* It said on his screen.

He was wondering this. Then he shrugged in "Whatever".

A/N - Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I'll do the next one soon. See ya!


	3. Terminator and AC:3 Chapter 2

(A/N - Here is the third chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Anyway, enjoy! :-) )

Nelson saw man with short, brown hair. He was wearing a pilot outfit.

"This is Erich Jaeger." Rena said.

*SCAN COMPLETE.

Name - Erich Jaeger

Age - 24.

Year born - 2016.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you." Erich said, offering a handshake, like Fiona did.

Nelson looked at Erich's hand.

He decided to attempt to shake his hand softly.

He grabbed his hand, but with a less hard grip.

NOT!

His grip on Erich's hand was the same he used on Fiona's hand.

"AGH! AGHH!" Erich yelled.

Nelson let go of Erich's hand.

"Sorry. Just have tough hands." Nelson said.

Rena was very curious.

"Who is this guy? He's very unusual. He said his name was Nelson, but he's very odd." She looked at him again.

"What ship am I flying, Rena?" Nelson asked her.

"Oh! Um.. right this way." Rena said.

He followed her to a few aircraft.

They stopped at one.

*SCANNING...

SCAN COMPLETE.

Aircraft - MIG 33 FULCRUM.

UPEO aircraft.*

"Fulcrum." Nelson said.

"Correct." Rena said.

"What ship do you fly?" Nelson asked, turning to face her slowly.

"Um... I'll show you." She said. She lead him to her ship.

"An SU-37?" Nelson said, confused.

"Yes. It's modified for only me to pilot it." She said.

"Hm." Nelson said. "I will be flying too. When do we fly out there?" Nelson asked.

"Um... I don't know. Park usually informs us, then we take off." She said.

"Very well then." Nelson said. He walked away.

She looked at him.

She was nervous around him. This was unusual for her.

She really wasn't nervous around anybody, except meeting new people, but this was different.

"I take it that's a new recruit?" Fiona asked, with a raised brow.

"Yeah. He just started today." Rena said.

Fiona looked at her. "So, do you like this guy?" She asked with a smile.

Rena looked at her.

"Um...! No. I just met this guy. Why would you think that?" She asked.

"I just asked, that's all." Fiona said.

Rena shook her head.

"I just met him." She said.

"Okay." Fiona said. _

There was a T-1000 walking around the streets of USEA.

It was a female T-1000.

(A/N - I know that T-1000's are usually males, but this one is a female. This isn't a TX. A TX is known as the Terminatrix. But this female is a T-1000.)

She was wearing a police outfit. She was disguised as a police officer.

She walked to a police car and drove to General Resource.

"Abyssal Dision works in General Group. I must head to him if I'm gonna put an end to UPEO and Neucom." She said.

Nelson was looking at the aircraft.

He stopped at one.

He saw a black SU-37 Super Flanker.

"Excellent." He said.

He climbed up and got in.

He closed his eyes.

Clarkson walked to the SU-37.

"Are you the new recruit, young man?" He asked.

Nelson leaned forward and looked at him.

*SCAN COMPLETE.

Name : Gabriel W. Clarkson

Affiliation_- UPEO Delegate and Representative*

"Yes. I just started today." Nelson said. He jumped off and landed on the ground on his feet.

A loud thud was heard.

"It is nice to meet you." Clarkson said.

He offered a handshake.

Nelson just stood there.

He decided and tried his best.

He grabbed Clarkson's hand with very little strength.

It was a normal grip this time.

"I am Gabriel Clarkson. And you are?" Clarkson asked.

"Nelson Ran." Nelson said.

"Hm.. don't you have a brother?" Clarkson asked.

"No. I'm just by myself." Nelson said.

"Hm. Okay. Well, I wish you good luck. Have a good day." Clarkson said.

Nelson nodded.

Clarkson walked away.

The T-1000 was still driving.

She drove to a General Resource building.

She got out and walked to a lady.

She had a 9mm Handgun loaded on her gun belt.

A/N - Well, this chapter introduced a female T-1000, which is very rare, for a Terminator model. I will start the next chapter. 


	4. Terminator and AC:3 Chapter 3

(A/N - In the Japanese version of Ace Combat 3, Abyssal Dision was in a relationship with a General Resource Scientist. Her name was Youko Inoue. She created a Sublimated copy of Dision. During the day she created that said copy, GR Terrorists set a bomb in the facility the two were in and killed them. In this fanfic, they weren't killed. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!)

The T-1000 walked up to a receptionist lady.

"Um, can I help you, miss?" The receptionist asked.

"I am looking for a Youko Inoue and an Abyssal Dision." The T-1000 said.

"Oh yes! They are in the left wing in the third facility when you take a right outside the next door beside me." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." The T-1000 said.

She walked to the facility the receptionist told her to go to.

Suddenly, she was getting shot in the torso by machine guns.

(A/N - The torso is the part of the body with the ribs and organs, by the way. It's practically the base of the body.)

She looked at what was shooting her.

Sh saw that it was a T1-8 shooting her. It kept on firing, making it hard for her to regenerate.

She tried walking to the T1-8 with the intent to destroy it, but couldn't, due to the amount of bullets hitting her.

"Must protect Abyssal Dision and Youko Inoue." The T1-8 said in a robotic voice.

The T-1000 fell to the ground.

The T1-8 looked up and saw aircraft firing at each other.

*SCAN COMPLETE.

Neucom model.

R-311 Remora.

Damage it can take - Light

Size - Small*

It said on it's screen.

(A/N - T1-8s have a regular colored screen. Unlike all Terminator models, this one has a clear eyesight screen that a human would have.)

The T1-8 headed to the facility.

The T-1000 was taking a really long time to regenerate.

Nelson was listening to a report on Data Swallow.

"This just in, an attack over General Resource has taken action. Carl." The lady said on the report.

"Thank you Kristy. Now, we believe this attack led by Neucom, was to destroy sensitive information on satellite technology." Carl Larson said.

A transmission from Fiona popped up on the screen.

"Did you just see this? Well, now's your chance to show your skills to UPEO. Good luck. You'll need it." She said.

Her transmission ended.

Erich's transmission popped up next.

"(Beep beep beep) Uhh.. I think what Fiona was trying to say that was, Good luck on completing this task. I wish you the same luck." He said.

Erich's transmission ended.

Nelson just looked at the Netphone screen.

I:-( Is the face he made.

He didn't take long to respond. "Well, mission time." He said to himself.

He got up and headed to the black Super Flanker.

As soon as he was in, he buckled himself up.

He looked at his controls in front of him.

He started the ship and took off from the hangar and into the sky.

"Must find and destroy the copy of Abyssal Dision." Nelson said to himself.

(A/N - I forgot to mention that it is the copy of Abyssal Dision he is trying to terminate. Nelson is trying to protect the human Dision, but trying to destroy the Sublimated copy. Just letting you folks know.)

Nelson received a transmission from Rena.

Rena - Nelson, can you hear me?

Nelson - Yes. What is it?

Rena - We're gonna be taking out Neucom's forces. Commander Park said.

Nelson - Affirmative.

Rena nodded her head and smiled. It was a slight smile.

Erich swung left on his Typhoon II.

A Remora swung upside down and started firing at Erich.

"AGH! Help!" Erich said. He started tilting in a roll and swung up in the air.

Fiona boosted her ship and got behind the Remora.

"Fire!" Fiona said as she fired 3 missiles at the Remora.

It turned up in an attempt to escape. It failed.

(BOOM!)

"Bullseye!" Fiona cheered.

Rena had no trouble with the Remoras.

Each one, she fired a missile at and they blew up.

Nelson found three Delphinus III's flying in the air.

"I'll take them." Nelson said. He boosted his thrusters and flew up.

He looked at his HUD and saw that they weren't able to be hit with missiles.

"Activating machine guns." He said.

He pressed a button and out came machine guns on the bottom of each wing.

"Fire." He said as he held a button and started firing at the Delphinus III's.

They scattered in 3 directions.

"What was that noise?" A female voice asked.

"It sounded like gunfire. Stay here." A deep voice said.

He ran out of the laboratory room and headed for the GR hangar.

"I will not let my beloved Youko be killed by Neucom! I can't afford to let that happen!" He said as he ran to his F-15 S MT Eagle. It was painted blue.

"Captain Abyssal Dision requesting permission to takeoff." He said.

"(Static) Permission granted. Come back in one piece, Dision." A GR worker said over the communication radio.

Dision took off from the hangar and into the air.

The T1-8 headed into the lab that Youko was still in.

It opened the lab room door.

"Miss Youko? We can't stay here for much longer." It said.

"You're right. I'll save my recorded data." Youko said.

"Hurry up. We can't stay here for much longer." It said.

Suddenly, there was loud boom from the entrance.

"T1-8.2, guard the entrance." The T1-8 said.

"AFFIRMATIVE." It heard the other T1-8 reply.

Suddenly, machine gun sounds were heard. People's screams filled the entrance hall.

"REQUEST COMPLETED." The other T1-8 said.

"Good. (Looks at Youko) Are you finished yet?" It said.

"Yes. Let's go!" She said.

The T1-8 drove forward, in the direction of the exit.

Youko followed it.

"T1-8.3, guard me and Youko Inoue." The T1-8 said.

"COMMAND WILL BE EXECUTED NOW." The third T1-8 said.

The two headed out of the lab. There were a lot of dead bodies.

"Oh my.. (gags)" Youko gagged.

"Don't worry about them. They are Neucom threat. UPEO sided with us. We're receiving help from them." The T1-8 said.

Dision was firing his machine gun and doing massive damage to the blimp that Neucom was using.

Erich - Look at that!

Fiona - No! Don't fire! My sister is in there!

Nelson looked at the HUD.

"Decision made." He said. He blasted open the doors and went in.

(The blimp was bigger than the Ouroboros blimp. Like three times bigger. Or six times bigger.)

Nelson landed his ship and jumped out of his cockpit.

He ran through the halls, searching for Cynthia.

"Cynthia! Cynthia!" He called out.

Cynthia came out of an elevator.

"What the?" She said, confused to see Nelson.

He turned his head quickly at her and scanned her.

*SCAN COMPLETE.

Name - CYNTHIA BRIDGETTE FITZGERALD.

Year born : 2012

Note : Do not harm!*

Nelson walked up to her.

She looked at him.

He grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She said. She started pounding his back with his fist.

He walked to an R-311 Remora . He opened the cockpit.

He put her inside.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She asked angrily.

He lifted her by the shoulder, hit her in the back of the head, which knocked her out, and put her back inside.

"Better." He said. He pressed a few button and set the ship for autopilot.

He closed the hatch and ran back to the SU-37 Super Flanker.

"Time to roll." He said as he took off from the blimp.

The Remora followed him.

He received a transmission from Rena.

Rena - What the heck are you doing?

Nelson - Saving Fiona's sister. What does it look like?

Rena - ...

Erich shot 3 missiles at the blimp's cockpit, which is located at the front-bottom.

The blimp was going down.

"Mission Accomplished." Erich said.

"What are you? The ace?

Fiona laughed at her joke. Rena, Erich, and Nelson remained silent.

After a few seconds, Fiona stopped laughing.

(A/N - Well, some people survived. Cynthia did and so did Youko. Well, see ya!) 


	5. Terminator and AC:3 Chapter 4

"What the hell?!" Commander Park said angrily at Nelson.

"I saved Fiona's sibling. I would've saved yours if you had one." Nelson said.

Park literally didn't have anything to fire back with, so he just waved his hand.

"Just return to the hangar. It's fine." Park said.

*THREAT! THREAT!* It said on Nelson's screen.

He turned around and walked away.

As soon as Nelson closed the door, Park gritted his teeth, growled and pounded the table with his fist.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

Nelson smiled as he heard that.

Rena looked at him.

"Um.. " She said. He looked at her.

"... Are you doing anything afterwork?" She asked nervously.

"Negative. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Um... I was wondering if.. (Gulp) I can hang with you.. " She said, shuffling her feet.

*She wants to spend time with me* It said on his screen.

"Sure." He said. "Just let me do something first."

He walked away.

He went to a field. It was a very small one. Nobody owned it.

He lifted his shirt, cut open his abdomen with a sharp pocket knife and opened it. He didn't rip it off, just opened it like a door.

He opened his power cell hatch and took out a small driller.

He closed himself back up and put his shirt back down.

"Using Home creation driller." He said to himself.

He drew the house layout and marked it, then set it into the ground.

He ran away to avoid being seen.

The driller brought out a house that was white with 2 windows, a door that was white, and a black roof.

"Excellent." He said to himself. Nobody noticed his house.

He walked inside, and closed the door.

There were appliances set up like a regular house would have.

"I have done it." He said to himself. He whipped out his cell phone and called Rena.

(Little while later)

Rena walked to the house that Nelson was in.

"Wow... he must've paid a fortune to have that done on his house." She said to herself.

She knocked on his door.

He opened it.

"Hello Rena." He said.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

He let her walk in.

_  
(Earlier)

Dision landed his ship in the hangar.

"Man.. that took a hell of a miracle to pull that off." He said, rubbing his face.

Youko looked up at the canopy.

He opened the cockpit and got out.

She smiled as she walked to him.

He smiled at the sight of her and hugged her.

"Are you alright, Youko?" He asked.

"Yes I'm okay." She said. He leaned in and kissed her.

The T1-8 regrouped with the other 2 T1-8's.

"EXCELLENT WORK TODAY." The T1-8.3 said.

"INDEED. THIS WAS A GOOD WIN TODAY. LET'S KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK." The T1-8.2 said.

"Yes. I will see to it that Neucom will fall against General Resource. But.. I feel as if we are doing something wrong. Maybe I'm wrong. There are 2 Disions. One human and the other a copy." The T1-8 said.

(A/N - The T1-8 is the leader of the three. The T1-8.2 is second in command while the third is defense. The third one defends the two. The second attacks the enemies for the leader while the leader issues orders and attacks.)

"Well, we must keep to our duty." The T1-8.2 said.

"Yes. Dismissed." The T1-8 said.

_  
Nelson just stood there on the couch, staring off into space.

Rena waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hey. Hey?" She said.

He looked at her hand.

He grabbed it.

She was surprised by his move.

He took off her glove.

*So smooth.* It said on his screen.

She looked at him in confusion. "Um.. what're you doing?"

He felt her hand with his. He liked the feeling.

What she felt was him massaging her hand.

"Her hand feels so smooth... " He thought.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry." He said, then let go.

She grabbed her ungloved hand.

"Did that hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Not at all." She said.

He looked at her, then grabbed a remote and turned the TV that was there. It was a regular, flat screen.

What was playing, was a regular comedy TV Show.

"So, I'm guessing Park is angry at me, correct?" Nelson asked.

"Um.. I think. Because you saved an enemy." Rena said.

"Fiona's sibling. If it was yours, you'd want to save yours, correct?" Nelson asked.

"Um... yeah. But, you should be careful, and follow Park's orders." She said.

"I'll remember that next time." Nelson said.

"Oh no. Did I offend him?" She thought. She was nervous. This was her first time, visiting a friend's place. She never really had any friends.

He noticed how she was and said something.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because your developing sweatiness and your temperature is increasing." Nelson said.

"Oh! Um... I'm just thinking." She said. There was clearly a blush on her face.

He chuckled to himself. He knew she was blushing.

"So, what pilot school did you go to?" Rena asked.

"One from a different country." Nelson said.

"Oh. Okay." She said.

"What school did you go to?" He asked.

"The one here in USEA." She said.

"Hm. When did you become part of UPEO?" He asked.

"2037." She said.

"Well, good for you." He said.

*System Powering down... * It said on his screen.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

The red lights behind the human eyes turned off. He stopped moving.

Rena looked at him. She waved her hand in front of his face.

He didn't respond.

She snapped her fingers in his ears.

"He must be asleep." She said.

She shrugged and continued watching the TV show.

(A little while later)

She decided to take her leave.

That's when Nelson woke up.

*POWER ON!*

His screen came on and he woke up.

He saw her getting up.

"Leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah. You fell asleep." She said.

"I was just tired. Well, see you tomorrow." He said.

She smiled. "You too. Arrive early, that way Park doesn't get mad." She said, opening the door.

"Yeah. I'll do that." He said.

She closed the door.

"(Sigh) I didn't get to talk to him that much." She said to herself with a hint of disappointment.

She sighed again and went home.

(The next day)

Nelson headed to the UPEO hangar like all the workers do.

"I must search for Ouroboros." He said. "That is where Abyssal Dision is. The AI copy." He passed through the gates.

He saw Fiona and Erich chatting with each other.

*Scanning friendship...

Complete _

In a relationship.*

He looked at his right and saw a few engineers working on the parts of the other aircraft fighters.

He continued walking until he saw a police officer.

He scanned her.

*Scan complete.

T-1000

Terminator series 1000

Minetic Polly Alloy.

THREAT!*

She looked at him, then shifted her arms into knives.

A few pilots noticed.

"Holy shittt!" One said.

The T-1000 charged after Nelson.

She swung her left arm at his head, but he ducked and uppercutted her in the head.

He walked to her and pulled her gun from her gun belt and fired.

(CHOOSH! CHOOSH! CHOOSH!) Is the sound it made.

(A/N - When you shoot a T-1000, it makes a weird sound, like you're shooting mud or goo.)

The T-1000 quickly regenerated and got up. She pushed Nelson with her liquid metal arm.

He got up and prepared for another attack.

She grabbed a pipe that was lying on the ground and slammed it into his head.

(CLUNK!)

He turned back to her and threw her across the hangar.

She landed on a few ships.

He ran to the black SU-37 and fired at her.

She fell to pieces from the bullets hitting her.

She threw a metal spear at Nelson's cockpit. He caught it in time to avoid getting hit.

He got out of the cockpit and threw it at the T-1000.

He pulled out a grenade he had and threw it at her.

(BOOM!)

The T-1000 blew up.

Everyone looked at Nelson.

"What's everyone looking at?" He asked.

He looked down and saw Rena staring at him in shock.

Park stared at the remains of the T-1000.

"I've seen this before... " He said.

Rena looked at the remains.

"Wh- What was that thing?" She asked Nelson.

"A T-1000. Minetic Polly Alloy." He explained. Everyone looked at him.

(A/N - Shit! Well, that's it for this chapter. See ya next chapter!) 


	6. Terminator and AC:3 Chapter 5

(A/N - Well, the enemies aren't gone. There's still Dision's copy. And well, Ouroboros of course. So.. yeah. Enjoy the chapter!)

At the GR Hangar _

Dision was hugging Youko from behind in the same lab they were in, before.

"Oh Youko. If only this could last forever." Dision said.

"Yeah." Youko said. "I gotta get back to work, sunshine. You too." She said, looking at him.

"Right right. I'll see you later then." Dision said.

The two kissed as they parted ways.

Dision walked out of the lab.

"I love that woman." He said to himself.

The T1-8 crossed paths with Dision.

"Abyssal Dision, I saw a T-1000 attack UPEO." It said.

"A T-1000? But.. those only exist in The Terminator movies." Dision said.

"Yes, but a female T-1000 attacked UPEO. A T-800 defeated her. He has been ID'd as Nelson Ran." It said.

"Hm. I heard about him. He's the newest UPEO recruit. I just saw him yesterday. Wait.. a T-800?" He asked.

"Affirmative." The T1-8 said.

"You mean the big, bulky Terminator?" He asked.

"Yes. Nelson Ran is a Terminator. His mission is kill your copy." It said.

"Hm.. I was wondering the copy went. Wait.. why my copy?" He asked.

"Reason unknown." The T1-8 said.

"Hm. Well, I gotta head to the hangar. See ya." Dision said, walking away.

"A T-1000? What's that?" Rena asked.

"A Minetic Polly Alloy. Think of it as a shape shifter." Nelson said.

"That thing hit you in the head with a pipe. How are you not hurt badly?" She asked, concerned about him.

"I just have a hard head." He said, then smiled with his teeth.

She covered her mouth and almost bursted in laughter.

"At least he's okay." She thought.

"Well, now that the T-1000 is terminated, we can just go back to our job, earning our daily money." Nelson said.

She nodded. "Bye." She said as she walked away.

Nelson cocked his head in awkwardness. "Does she like me or something? Oh well, maybe my circuits are going off." He thought.

Just then, they heard an explosion from outside.

The pilots got in their ships and started taking off.

They got a transmission from Park.

"Incomng threat! The group is unknown. Shoot down enemy hostiles." He said.

"Affirmative." Nelson said.

Park turned off the transmission and smiled evily. "Ah. Now.. to strike down that Nelson once and for all." He said to himself. He grabbed his handgun and loaded it.

Nelson turned on his transmission.

"Erich, I'm getting a funny feeling here." He said.

"Yeah. Me too. I think Park is doing something he didn't tell us about." Erich said.

"What do you think it is?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know Fii. But I have a feeling that its something terrible." Erich said.

"What do you think it is, Nelson?" Rena asked.

Nelson decided to speak his mind. "A terrorist attack. I know who's attacking. Ouroboros. I see the blimp up there." Nelson said.

"It says "Ouroboros". I wonder what that means." Rena said.

"I know. But there's no time to explain." Nelson said as a missile headed for him.

He swims hard right and the missile missed him.

He started firing at the machine gun on the back left area.

"Incoming hostiles! Let's take them out." Erich said.

So Fiona and Erich started firing at the aircraft heading for them.

Rena stayed on Nelson's side.

"I'll help you destroy that blimp." She said.

Suddenly they heard a deep voice speak.

"Rena.. I've come for you. To take back what's mine." The voice.

Suddenly, an Ouroboros aircraft came out of the blimp.

*Scanning..

Scan complete. _

Aircraft : UI-4054 Aurora

Pilot : Abyssal Dision

TARGET ACQUIRED! TARGET ACQUIRED!*

Nelson prepared 4 missiles.

"Give me back the Night Raven." Dision said.

"N- Never! I will never give you the Night Raven! Never!" Rena said.

"I see you have arrived, Dision." Nelson said.

"What're you? Her boyfriend?" Dision said sarcastically.

*TERMINATE! TERMINATE!* It said on his screen.

Nelson fired his 4 missiles at Dision and fired his machine gun at him with excellent accuracy.

"AGH! What is this?!" He exclaimed.

He swung his ship in circular directions, swung his ship around and fired at Nelson.

Nelson fired 4 more missiles at Dision and used his machine gun again.

He took damage.

Rena flew behind Dision and fired her Vulcan.

"I will never give my wings! Dision!" She said.

Dision swung up and back to the blimp.

"You'll pay for this." Dision said.

"Are you okay?" Rena asked Nelson.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nelson replied.

There were very little ships left in the air.

Erich and Fiona fired 2 missiles at each ship until there weren't any left.

They got a transmission from Park.

"Targets executed. Return to base." He said.

Nelson flew to the landing zone, set his landing wheels on and touched the ground with a slow speed.

(Later) (Afterwork)

Nelson sat in his couch, looking at the ceiling when he heard a doorbell ring.

He got up and opened the door.

Rena was standing there, without her suit on.

"Can I come in?" She asked. He nodded.

She walked in.

He closed the door and sat on the couch with her.

"Um.. so that police lady wasn't a human?" Rena asked.

"No. It was pretending to be a human. It was a T-1000." Nelson said.

"Oh. Why did you attack Dision like that? You attacked him like he was nothing." She asked.

"That is my mission." He said.

"Mission? What are you?" She asked.

"I'll show you." He said. He grabbed a knife from his kitchen cabinet.

He went back to the couch and started cutting his wrist.

She covered her mouth.

"Oh my! Stop! Stop!" She said.

He continued until enough was cut.

He peeled the skin and off and revealed skeletal wrist and hand.

"Oh my god!" She said, in panicked and shock.

"I am a Terminator." He said, moving his fingers. They made sounds.

(A/N - Sheesh. Well, that's it for this chapter. See ya next one!) 


	7. Terminator and AC:3 Chapter 6

(Now I know that, in one of my previous chapters, a little Invader Zim like thing happened. But in this Fanfic, it's the year 2040. And a lot of futuristic things exist. Just letting you know. By the way, Dision and Youko are married and have a little boy.")

Rena was really shocked to see that this man was a machine.

She just stared at his exposed wrist. She felt his fingers and they felt metal.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. You aren't an enemy." He said.

She just looked at him in shock. She had feelings for him, even though she just found out what he is, she didn't give a shit about that.

"You're not gonna hurt me?" She asked.

"No. Why would I? Besides, you're very beautiful." He said.

She blushed at his flirtation.

"Thank you." She said. "So what will you do after you kill Dision?"

He looked at her. "I don't know. Just live here, probably." He said.

She didn't know what to say next. She didn't want him to think less of her.

He put the skin and flesh back on his wrist and hand.

"So, you just got into UPEO to kill Dision?" She asked.

"Yes. But after that, I'm gonna stay." He said, adjusting the human part of his arm.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, looking at her.

She blushed and looked away.

"I'm just curious. I wanted to ask you if you could help me find something." She said.

"What is it?" He asked, wrapping a bandage around the lines of the cut.

"I.. want to find a ship. They're my wings. The Night Raven." She said.

He looked at her.

"Since I don't really have anybody to ask. Except you." She said.

"Well, I'm in then. I'll help you find your Night Raven." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

_  
With the regular Dision and Youko.

"I wonder when this war is gonna come to an end." Dision said.

"I heard that Delegate Clarkson is trying to declare a peace treaty with us and Neucom. Pfft! What a joke!" Keith said.

"Keith, before you start thinking that it's not true, look into all the details, then tell me if it's all bullshit." Dision said, rolling his eyes.

"Hm. I suppose you're right. Well, later." Keith said, then Dision disconnected his transmission.

"Honey?" He said.

"Yes dear?" Youko answered.

"I really think that we should quit General Resource. Find another job." Dision said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want to put us and our son in danger. That would be completely horrible." He said, getting up. He walked to his bed and got in.

"Well, if you think its what's best, then I'll follow you on this one." Youko said.

The two looked at the door and saw their 7 year old son.

"Hello, Timmy. What're you doing still up?" Dision asked.

"What's going on? Are you two quitting your job?" Timmy asked.

"We were talking about it. Let me tell you the truth. Come walk with me." Dision said, walking him to his living room.

"You see, me and your mommy have a job where we do really big things. But I am constantly in danger, fighting bad guys. I don't want you to be in danger, that's why I was talking with mommy about it." Dision said.

"Okay. Can you tell me a story?" Timmy asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Thanks daddy." Timmy said.

_  
Ouroboros

"Sire, our fighters have been shot down. We lost good men. What shall we do?" A man asked.

"Let me worry about that. That Nelson really put up a fight against me. And Rena, she's got some nerve, shooting at me." The Sublimated Dision said.

"Um, uh, sire?" Another man asked.

"What? I'm busy!" Dision snapped.

"Just how are going to defeat the enemy if Nelson is still on UPEO's side?" The guy asked.

"I'll kill him. That's the only way. I can't turn him to my side, he's a Terminator. And it's his CPU that's the problem. He's programmed to kill me. And getting ahold of his CPU is impossible unless he's powered off." Dision explained.

"Hm. You're right. That is a problem." The guy said.

"Leave me. I must use time and think to myself. Dismissed." Dision said. The two men nodded and walked away.

"I will eliminate UPEO and I have the guy to help me execute my plan." Dision said to himself.

He laughed evily at his plan.

"I don't understand. Why would a pilot- n-no! A stranger, save me from certain death? How's that explainable?" Cynthia asked Fiona.

"I told him you were in there. I couldn't just leave you in there to die. I could never do that." Fiona said.

"That guy hit me in the head! He must be insane." Cynthia said.

"He saved you! I say you should thank him. Not get mad." Fiona said.

Cynthia honestly couldn't argue with gratitude. He did save her life.

"Okay. Before work, I want you to bring me to him. I'll thank him there." Cynthia said.

"Although he is handsome... " Cynthia said, looking up.

"Sis!" Fiona said.

She smiled and held her hands up. "What?"

Fiona looked at her with a playful mad look.

"Aren't you and that Erich boy together?" Cynthia asked with her hands on her hips and a raised brow.

Fiona blushed massively.

"Yeah. We've been together for weeks already." Fiona said.

"My sissy got a man. I'm happy for you. As long as he's not a big jerk." Cynthia said.

"He's not." Fiona said.

_  
(The next day)

"Now.. it's time. Time for my REVENGE!" The Sublimated Dision said.

(At General Resource LTD.)

Youko didn't go to work, due to exhaustion. Dision went.

"(Sigh) Another day ahead of me." He said to himself.

"Captain Dision!" A worker called out.

Dision went to the one who said that.

"What is it, Steward?" Dision asked.

"You should check this out. It's son sort of computer virus. O-Or something! It's infected every computer in the building!" Steward said.

Dision saw a logo through the corrupted screen.

"Ouroboros." He read.

"Oh no! He's gonna kill us all!" Dision panicked. Then suddenly, people's screams could be heard.

"Shit! Ouroboros is taking over General!" He said. He saw a T1-8 shooting at people with it's machine guns.

Dision ran to his F-15S MT Eagle, which was a dark blue one.

He took off from the hangar.

"I must stop Ouroboros! I need Nelson!" He said.

He connected his transmission.

Rena had slept over at Nelson's place. Nelson let her, because she was his friend.

He was setting up his security system.

He heard a transmission beep and went to his Netphone.

He opened it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Nelson, General needs your assistance! We're being attacked!" Dision said.

"I'll be at the UPEO hangar." Nelson said, then turned off the Netphone.

Rena woke up.

"Is it time for work already?" She asked.

"Yeah. I gotta go help the regular Abyssal Dision. General Resource is under attack." Nelson said.

"I'll go with you." She said.

"I don't know. It wouldn't be necessary for you to get hurt." Nelson said.

"That doesn't matter. I'm still going with you. The Sphyrna could be there again." She said.

"If you say so." He said, putting on his uniform.

(At the UPEO hangar)

Nelson had already received his order to head to the General Resource base with Rena.

The two got in their aircraft and took off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nelson asked. "It isn't too late to turn back."

"No, I'm sure. I need to stop Dision." She said. She also had her other reasons of following him.

He nodded. "Let's go then."

They flew in the direction of General Resource LTD.

Nelson noticed a lot of smoks coming out of the base.

"Shit.. " He said. "You see that?"

"Yeah. Looks like a lot of people died down there." She said.

An Ouroboros blimp started firing it's machine gun at the two pilots.

"Surrender or risk capture!" A voice said from the blimp.

Nelson destroyed fired 2 missiles at the hatch where the aircraft fly out.

He went in and so did Rena.

They landed inside.

Rena sea the Nigh Raven sitting on the ground, untouched.

"Night... Raven... " She said in astonishment.

Nelson got out and looked at the camera.

He took out a handgun and fired at the camera.

Suddenly a T1-8 appeared and started firing at Nelson.

He ran to it, twisted it's head off, pulled the machine gun to it's extent and fired at the head.

It powered off.

A T-600 suddenly grabbed Nelson, threw him to a wall and fired at him.

Rena got out of her ship, grabbed a nearby grenade and threw it at the T-600.

It exploded and destroyed the T-600.

Nelson looked at her. "Damn."

She looked at him and smiled.

He got up and grabbed the machine gun from the T-600.

"Stay here." He said.

She nodded. He headed through th halls, shooting at Ouroboros pilots.

He finally reached the top.

"I've been waiting for you, Nelson." The Sublimated Dision said on a big screen.

"I will terminate you. So you better come out and face the music." Nelson said.

"Really? And how will you protect Rena? Tell me that." Dision said.

"I'll certainly destroy you, I can tell you that." Nelson said.

"Then shoot me. If you are that desperate, shoot me." Dision said with a frown.

Suddenly the lights turned on and revealed the UI-4054 Aurora and 3 T-600's with flamethrowers.

"Bring it on." Nelson said.

A/N - Oh dear! It looks it's 1 VS. 3. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya! 


	8. Terminator and AC:3 Chapter 7

Now there's a part similar to Terminator 3, but not exactly the same. Just letting you know. _  
Outside

Dision was flying around the Sphyrna, destroying Ouroboros fighters.

He pulled up, rolled left and flew right.

He shot two missiles at a fighter.

It blew up.

Another one swung around and got behind Dision.

"Take this, you SOB!" It said as it fired three missiles at him.

At the last second, Dision moved down and avoided being hit.

"I don't think so." He said as rolled right and turned up.

He moved his ship behind his attacker and fired his machine gun at him.

He had really good accuracy and he killed the attacker.

"Hmph." He said.

Rena ran through the halls, looking for Nelson. She reached the big room a few minutes later.

Nelson was slamming a T-800's arm into another's power cell.

The left side of his face was exposed of his T-800 form.

It was burned.

She saw another grenade on th ground. She ran to it, grabbed it, pulled the handle off and threw it a the last T-800, who was about to burn Nelson's back.

The T-800 looked at the grenade and blew up.

Nelson destroyed the T-800 on the ground.

He looked at Rena. "You should get out of here. Please, get out." He said.

"No. I came to help you." She said.

The UI-4054 was starting.

"Let's go!" Nelson said. He grabbed Rena's hand and ran out of there.

"He's holding my hand!" She thought.

Suddenly, a sliced in half T-800 started following them, crawling.

The two made it back to their ships.

"Take the Night Raven." Nelson said. She nodded and ran to it.

It was Humongous. She got inside and closed the hatch. Nelson was about to climb inside, but suddenly a TX grabbed him and threw him back.

Nelson got up, shot the TX with an assault rifle, then slammed it into abdomen.

Now she didn't take much damage.

She pushed him back.

Nelson got up and pushed back.

The two grabbed each other in a struggle.

He grabbed a supercharger wire with sparks coming out.

He attempted to shock her with it, but the TX kicked him back and blasted a plasma beam into his power cell.

He was shaking uncontrollably.

The TX was about fire another, when Rena suddenly fired a plasma weapon into her skull.

The TX collapsed on the ground.

Rena ran to Nelson.

"Nelson! Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. You should escape." He said.

"I'm not leaving without you." She said.

"You must. I'm about to explode." He said.

He lifted his shirt, opened the torn piece of flesh, opened his power cell hatch and took out a damaged power cell.

She grabbed it and threw it out.

A loud boom sound was heard in the sky.

"We need to leave." She said. He nodded.

They ran to their ships and escaped the Sphryna.

Then an explosion occurred in the Sphryna.

The UI-4054 Aurora came out.

"You destroyed Ouroboros... I commend you. You destroyed it by yourself, I'll give you that, but there are consequences." Dision said.

He fired 4 missiles at Rena.

She pulled hard right and twisted.

The missiles missed her barely.

"Rena, you should retreat." Nelson said.

"I can't leave you like this. Dision will kill you." Rena said.

"I'll be okay. The important thing is you escape to safety." Nelson said.

"Why? Why do you want me to get to safety?" She asked.

"Because I like you. Please go!" Nelson said.

Rena was shocked to hear that from him. She shook it off and nodded as as she flew in the direction of the UPEO Base.

"Are you in love with her, Romeo?" Dision asked with lowered eyes.

(A/N - In case you readers and authors don't know what "Lowered eyes" means, it means he or she lowered their eyes in bordom. Just letting you know.)

"... Shut up. I am going to terminate your ass." Nelson said as he pulled up in mid-air and did a headband curve.

(A/N - Up and around. Up to down.)

He had Dision in his grasp now. He fired his machine guns and fired 4 missiles at him.

"SHIT!" Dision said. He was caught off guard. He swung right and 2 missiles grazed the left side of his ship.

Nelson pulled up and aligned himself.

"Kiss this.. " Nelson said. "This one is for you, Rena."

He fired 4 missiles at Dision.

Dision rolled.

"Aha! I knew it! You like her!" Dision said, grinning evily.

Nelson was really embarrassed.

"Are you gonna fight me, or act like a little girl?" Nelson insulted.

Dision gritted his teeth.

"I don't want you to kill her." Nelson said.

"Too bad. I'll kill you first, then her." Dision said. He flew in the direction Rena went.

Nelson frowned and flew after Dision.

Dision targeted Rena's Night Raven and prepared to fire his missiles.

Nelson fired his machine gun.

The bullets started grazing Dision's Aurora as he rolled and went up.

Nelson chased him.

Dision started fleeing into the Geofront.

Nelson pursued him into the Tunnel Vision.

"AGH! Damnit! Damnit!" Dision exclaimed.

Nelson swung down, then up and fired 2 missiles at him.

He took the impact of the missiles.

Dision suffered damage.

Nelson fired 4 more missiles and his machine gun at him.

Dision turned right, then far left.

1 missile hit him and the machine gun bullets missed.

"Damnit." Nelson said.

There were 2 tunnels.

1 on each direction.

Dision took the left at th last second, while Nelson took the right.

There were dozens of obstacles that Nelson faced.

Dision saw him in the semi final zone of the Tunnel Vision.

"Damnit. You are very persistent. I'll give you that." Dision said.

"I must fufill my mission. And my mission is to terminate you." Nelson said.

Nelson fired 4 missiles and his machine gun again.

Dision made it through the tunnel, but suffered those 4 missiles and some bullets.

An explosion occurred on the base of the Aurora.

"I never... lost my purpose... " Dision said.

"Your purpose for what?" Nelson asked.

"Ouroboros... Youko... she's gone.. " Dision said.

Nelson fired 2 missiles at the Aurora, then a big explosion occurred.

Dision went down along with his ship and collided into the ground.

"Target terminated. Mission accomplished." Nelson said.

He turned back around and headed through the Tunnel Vision again, but exiting the Geofront.

(A/N - Well, that's the end of Dision. The Sublimated Dision. The human one is still alive, but the evil one is dead. See ya on the next chapter.) 


	9. Terminator and AC:3 Chapter 8

(A/N - There's just one more villian in this story as we all know that is Park. He obviously had intentions to kill Nelson.)

Park was in a helicopter, heading for the Geofront.

Nelson saw a warning on his HUD.

"Park. I knew it." Nelson said.

"You have caused a great difference today. Good bye, Nelson." Park said with an evil grin.

Park fired his machine guns at Nelson.

Nelson pulled right and fired 3 missiles at Park.

Park made a surprised grunt sound that meant "Shit!".

The helicopter exploded.

The UPEO bases were on fire from the damage Ouroboros.

Only a few people survived.

"The destruction of UPEO..

What a shame.. " He said to himself. He saw a base that wasn't destroyed and landed there.

He got out, headed inside the building and saw Erich there.

"Hey Erich Jaeger. Where's Rena?" He asked.

"In the briefing room. There's not really anybody in there." Erich said.

"And Fiona?" Nelson asked.

"Outside." Erich said.

"Okay." Nelson said.

He headed into the briefing room and found Rena without her helmet.

"Hello Rena. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for saving me today." She said.

"No problem." He said.

"Um... when I asked you why you wanted me to escape, did you mean it?" She asked.

"What?" Nelson asked. He sat next to her.

"When.. (blushes) you said you like me?" She asked. "Did you mean it?"

She was really nervous at this point.

He too was nervous. "Yeah. A lot."

"... Okay. I really like you too." She said.

He put his hand on her cheek.

She knew this gesture and wanted to act first.

She leaned in and kissed him.

(A/N - I know that machines don't have feelings, but this one was once human, but now a machine. He still has emotions.)

He wrapped his arms around her stomach.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They parted.

"That was really nice. Can we do that again?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

They leaned in and kissed again.

Erich and Fiona saw this from the door that was left open.

Fiona smiled and pulled Erich's arm back.

Erich didn't make any noises.

Fiona quietly and carefully closed the door.

The two were lost in each other's embrace and arms.

"I guess Nelson really likes Rena?" Erich said.

"Yeah. That was clearly shown when we saw him kissing her." Fiona said.

"Yeah. I saw Park take a gun with him and try to kill Nelson. Traitor." Erich said.

"I'm very conflicted, but very glad that we are still alive. I love you, Erich." Fiona said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Fii." He said. She hugged him tightly.

Afterwork, Rena and Nelson went on a date.

(Note - He didn't eat food, but he followed her wherever she went. Not like a creep. He had a new objective of his own. Protect Rena Hirose.)

THE END. _  
A/N - Well, that's the end of this story. I'd like to thank Lowknave for helping me finish this story. He inspired me to keep on writing fanfic. See ya! 


End file.
